Take A Hint
by xX-Yuna-Zoey-Xx
Summary: Brittana try to enjoy a night out but two boys ruin it and the girls sing some sweet and raw revenge.


**Take a Hint**

**_Brittana try to enjoy a night out in a local karaoke bar but two boys just can't Take a Hint._**

**_So basically this story came to me when I heard this song Victorious – Take a Hint /watch?v=MiYLLhBPxIk _**

**_So originally it was Kurt & Blaine singing this to Sebastian and Dave but I'm not a huge supporter of Klaine, so I looked for other options. Brittana actually sang this in my dream later on that night. So this is how Brittana came in. :)_**

* * *

><p>Santana had surprised Brittany by whisking her out for the night. The two were sat in a karaoke bar near enough to Breadstix, the karaoke bar was also the only Sushi bar in Lima, in fact it was the only Sushi bar in Ohio, despite it being mainly about fish and singing it was fairly popular. The girls decided not to sing, because they both know they'd put everyone in the bar to shame. While watching and having fun with the sushi two guys slid into the seats beside both of them.<p>

"Hey sweet cheeks" the black haired one says sliding his arm around Santana's shoulder who promptly knocks it off.

"What are fine ladies like you two doing here alone tonight" the blonde says placing his hand on Brittany's hips. Brittany shoots him a glare and he takes his hand off, reluctantly.

"Ok if you two dorks mind, we're trying to have a date here" Santana says glaring at the boy beside her.

"AND THAT'S WHY WE'RE HERE! OH YEAH!" the two boys shout giving each other high fives.

"Eww. What a bunch of weirdoes" Brittany comments.

"So tell her us a bit about yourselves" the black haired boy says turning his attention to Santana.

"Didn't we just tell you we're on a date?" Santana says raising her eye at the ignorant black haired boy.

"Look Alex they already love us" the blonde says starting to tickle a now annoyed Brittany's chin.

"It's out lucky night Ollie" Alex says still trying to get an irate Santana's attention.

"Te Juro que voy a hacer dano!" Santana mumbles in Spanish earning confused looks from the boys and Brittany.

"So are you ticklish?" Ollie shamelessly flirts tickling Brittany's chin, Brittany finally having enough elbows right back hitting Ollie straight in the balls. Ollie yelps in pain getting Santana and Alex's attention.

"Nice one Britt" Santana says patting an annoyed Brittany on the shoulder. Alex just looks slightly scared.

"I didn't him too hard I just hit enough to make him go oww. Like how you thought me to make Finn go oww or make Puck say-" Santana cuts off Brittany from finishing her sentence. She's never heard Brittany curse before wants to keep it that way for as long as possible.

"So what do you two girls do? Where do you two go to school?" Ollie groans out getting back to his feet still trying to catch his breath and ignore the pain.

"We go to McKinley high school and we're apart of the Glee club. Happy now?" Santana replies sarcastically. Usually when they mention glee club the boys walk in the other direction but these guys were persistent.

"OHH!" they both shout.

"Looks like we got a couple of song birds here!" Ollie says.

"How about a little song?" Alex says immediately after.

"Yeah a little songy-song action" Ollie says giving Alex another high five.

Brittany and Santana share a look with one another and instantly smile at one another.

"They wanna hear a little songy-song ac tion" Brittany says sarcastically.

"Ok. We'll see you a song" Santana says flashing her evil smirk look.

Santana and Brittany get up, letting the boys sit down in their seats as they walk up to the DJ Booth.

"Hey DJ man your break is over" Santana calls to the Japanese boy sitting with a colourfully decorated laptop.

"What song you want to sing?" he replies pointing to the song book in front of them.

"We'll go with… T305" Brittany says smiling at Santana. The two links arms as the hop onto the stage and grab the microphones. From the back of the sushi bar the boys start hollering. The music starts up and Santana turns around blowing them a kiss.

"_**Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like,**_

_**I can see always coming **_

_**From the Left and **_

_**From the Right" **_– Santana.

"_**I don't wanna be a priss**_

_**I'm just trying to be polite**_

_**But it always seems to**_

_**Bite me in the-"**_ – Brittany.

"_**Ask me for my number,**_

_**Yeah you put me on the spot"**_ – Santana.

"_**You think that we should Hook-up**_

_**But I think that we should not!"**_ – Brittany.

"_**You had me at hello **_

_**Then you opened up your mouth"**_ – Santana.

"_**And that is when it **_

_**Started going South, Oh!"**_ – Brittany.

"_**Get your hands off my hips**_

'_**Fore I punch you in the lips**_

_**Stop staring at my**_

_**Hey!"**_ – Brittany & Santana both walk offstage and back to the boys.

"_**Take a hint**_

_**Take a hint"**_ – Brittany & Santana.

Brittany sings to Ollie while Santana sings to Alex, both unaware the true meaning of the song keep listening to it and dancing awkwardly in their seats.

"_**No you can't buy me a drink**_

_**Let me tell you what I think,**_

_**I think that you could use a mint"**_ – Brittany & Santana.

Santana ruffles up Alex's hair while Brittany throws one arm around Ollie singing at him, not to him.

"_**Take a hint**_

_**Take a hint"**_ – Brittany & Santana.

Santana dances away from the boys and over to empty seats, sits on one and throws her feet up on the other while Brittany literally shouts the next part into their ears.

"_**T-Take a hint**_

_**Take a hint"**_ – Brittany & Santana.

"_**I guess you still don't get it**_

_**So let's take it from the top"**_ – Santana.

Brittany saunters over and knocks off Santana's feet before sitting down beside her.

"_**You asked me what my sign was **_

_**And I told you it was stop!"**_ – Brittany.

"_**And if only I had a dime**_

_**For every name that you just dropped"**_ – Santana.

"_**You'd be here and **_

_**I'd be on a yacht Oh!"**_ – Brittany & Santana.

Santana dances back over to the boys and Brittany dances over to the people near the stage.

"_**Get your hands off my hips**_

'_**Fore I punch you in the lips**_

_**Stop staring at my**_

_**Hey!"**_ – Brittany & Santana.

Everyone fist pumps at hey! Santana jabs both boys in the side and Brittany plays up to the people.

"_**Take a hint**_

_**Take hint!**_

_**No you can't buy me a drink,**_

_**Let me tell you what I think,**_

_**I think that you could use a mint**_

_**T-Take a hint**_

_**Take a hint!"**_ – Brittany & Santana.

Brittany and Santana dance into the centre of sushi bar ushering the bartender away, the boys look awkward having gotten the meaning of their song.

"_**What about no don't you get?**_

_**So go and tell your friends.**_

_**I'm not really interested"**_ – Brittany & Santana.

"_**It's about time that you're leavin"**_ – Santana sings as she waves at the boy from behind the bar.

The boys awkwardly get up.

"_**I'm gonna count to three and"**_ – Brittany.

"_**Open my eyes and**_

_**You'll be gone!"**_ – Brittany & Santana.

The two girls dance their way out to the embarrassed boys.

"_**One"**_ – Brittany sings stopping in front of Ollie

"_**Get your hands of my"**_ – Santana sings stopping in front of Alex.

"**Two"** – Brittany sings pushing Ollie back.

"_**Or I'll punch you in the"**_ – Santana sings, her glare enough makes Alex retreat.

"_**Three"**_ – Brittany.

"_**Stop you staring at my!"**_ – Santana.

The girls back the boys right up against the bar.

"_**Hey!"**_ Brittany & Santana. Santana punches Alex in the shoulder and Brittany holds her hand in front of Alex's face.

"_**Take a hint**_

_**Take a hint"**_ – Santana.

"_**I am not your missing link**_

_**Let me tell you what I think!**_

_**I think you could use a mint!"**_ – Brittany & Santana.

Brittany and Santana saunter their way through the crowd and back up onto the stage.

"_**Take a hint!**_

_**Take a hint!"**_ Brittany & Santana.

"_**Ohh!"**_ – Brittany.

"_**Get your hands of my hips**_

_**Fore I punch you in the lips**_

_**Stop you staring at my hey!**_

_**Take a hint!**_

_**Take a hint!**_

_**T-Take a hint**_

_**Take a hint!"**_ – Brittany & Santana.

The two girls throw their arms around each other's shoulder and the crowd of people erupt into applause. The two boys are nowhere to be seen, having sneaked out before the end to avoid further embarrassment at two-thirds of the Unholy Trinity.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes I know the ending happened to quickly but writing it at 2am can have an effect on the writing ability. Ollie and Alex the characters where names after two actors from Skins. Which sadly ended in the UK tonight :(<strong>

**So anyways R&R**

**Z xx**


End file.
